The 10:00 AM Monster Bird
is the 20th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on November 18th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1326 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The 10:00 AM Monster Bird" Synopsis For the last few days, every morning at 10AM, a monster named Gyeron has appeared to challenge Geed. And while the young Ultraman wins every time, the repeated battles are starting to wear him out. Can Riku and his friends find a permanent solution before it's too late? Plot The episode starts off with a bang, at precisely 10AM, a Monster Bird by the name of Gyeron suddenly appears and wrecks havoc! Fortunately, the Giant Bird is confronted by Ultraman Geed shortly after its arrival. During their fight though, Geed noticeably shows signs of exhaustion. Despite this though, Geed powers through, and after turning into his Royal Mega-Master form, Gyeron is destroyed by Geed's Swing Sparkle attack. During Geed and Gyeron's fight, Lumina and two other women reveal that this has been the 5th consecutive time in which the Ultra and Monster have fought one another, thus explaining why no one in the vicinity seems to be scared of Gyeron's appearance. Riku returns home to the Secret Base, clearly exhausted from the continuous fights with the Monster. It is then revealed how both Geed and eventually Zero have been dealing with the beast in their previous battles: *Day 1 = Geed stopped Gyeron by turning into his Acro Smasher form and pacified it with the Smash Moon Healing. *Day 2 = Geed destroyed Gyeron by turning into his Solid Burning form and struck it with the Strike Boost. *Day 3 = Geed destroyed Gyeron by turning into his Royal Mega-Master form and struck it with the Vulcan Sparkle. *Day 4 = Zero Beyond destroyed Gyeron by striking it with the Bulky Chrous. During their 4th battle, AIB manages to collect some samples of Gyeron's remains to figure out how it keeps reappearing over-and-over again. Moa suggests that she, Riku, and Laiha find and destroy the remains of the monster to prevent it from reforming. However while doing so the next day, Gyeron's remains immediately begin to evaporate, including the ones that AIB had destroyed as well, and the vapor that was the monster's remains immediately reform to resurrect Gyeron once more, explaining what had happening during the episode's first witnessed battle between Geed and Gyeron. Frustrated with being unable to find a way to stop the beast, Riku goes for a walk, only to walk into Moa, who is tracking the remains of Gyeron once more to find another way to stop the beast. While helping her look, both of them stumble into Lumina and her friends, where they pick up a very strong signal of Gyeron's presence, only for it to disappear without a trace. As they converse with the women though, Mayu approaches them and reveals where the lifesign was... Gyeron's remains, being solidified into an ice cube. Having an epiphany, Riku and Moa return to the Secret Base to discuss Gyeron's possible weakness: Cold Temperatures. Due to Gyeron's home planet being very hot, Gyeron's body "shut down" when it comes into contact with extemely cold temperatures, like the fragment that Mayu froze. Now knowing of the Monster's weakness, another day passes and once again, Gyeron returns to wreck havoc like before. This time though, Geed was ready, and after once again turning into his Royal Mega-Master form, Gyeron is destroyed by Ultraseven's Slugger Spark attack. This time though after the monster is blown to bits, AIB broadcasts to the people of Hoshiyama to find and gather up all of the pieces of Gyeron that they can find and have them frozen so that they can be given to AIB to be confiscated. With every man, woman, and child working together to find all the pieces of Gyeron to prevent the monster from returning, Gyeron's remains are all gathered up and given to AIB as requested. AIB then have every piece of the Monster distributed across the Universe so that they will remain frozen permanently, completely ending Gyeron's threat. Meanwhile during Riku and the gang's misadventures in dealing with Gyeron though, Kei Fukuide and Arie meet up with a Recyum Man, who has given them intel on AIB's search for Ultraman Belial's Capsules, with both of them showing a particular fascination in Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel's capsules in particular. Finally once the beast was dealt with, Kei watches Riku from a tablet while wielding a Monster Capsule of Gyeron, thus revealing where the Monster came from... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *In this series, Gyeron's flesh is colored blue instead of yellow, unlike how it was in Gyeron's original appearance. Whether or not this is due to Gyeron's status as a Monster Capsule is unknown. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes